


Three Good Reasons by misura [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea), the24thkey



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Three Good Reasons by misura read by Rhea314 & the24thkey</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Dee and Ryo have serious discussions about serious things. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Good Reasons by misura [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Good Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812268) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



**Title** : Three Good Reasons  
**Author** : misura  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : FAKE  
**Character** : Dee/Ryo  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Dee and Ryo have serious discussions about serious things. Kind of.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2812268)  
**Length** 0:07:44  
Link: [ here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Three%20Good%20Reasons%20by%20misura.mp3)

 


End file.
